Veniam petimusque damusque vicissim
by TheNextBestThing36
Summary: Latin for "more in sorrow than in anger." Things in Bon Temps have changed greatly in five years. When someone thought to have been gone returns, can they explain their actions & find forgiveness and love again? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll, I'm back!!!!! This is my first story in about 1.5 years (I know, right?). What else is there to do when you've had a Rockstar and can't go to sleep?: Write fanfiction of course! Hope you guys enjoy this story, I'm pretty proud of it, considering most of it has been written in a caffeine-induced haze at 3:30AM. This is a slightly AU Bill/Sookie story (Sorry TeamEric, this chicka is TeamBill, but fear not, the Viking plays a key role in this story, so he'll make an appearance.) This takes place about five years after Bill left to face the Magister for killing Longshadow. Things didn't go as planned and the story takes a turn. Some things stay the same, others change but I hope that you get into it and love it as much as me! I'll try to update as quick as I can to keep everyone interested. :)**_

Sookie Stackhouse was dead on her feet. She had been at Merlotte's everyday for the past week, from the lunch rush until last call. Not by choice, of course, but because every new waitress that came through was either killed or, if they were new in town, heard about the unsolved killings that occurred five years back and quit within a few days. So it was up to Sookie and Arlene to keep the peace in the front while Sam, Tara, Terry and Lafayette held the fort down in the back.

Sookie sighed in relief as the last patrons stumbled out of the bar. She dropped her tray unmercifully on the nearest table and flopped into a booth., closing her eyes and relishing in the silence of the bar. Arlene, who was assisting Sam in dragging Hoyt Fortenberry to his mama's car, followed suit and propped her feet up on the chair next to her.

"Don't you have to be home, Arlene?" Sookie asked, with her eyes still closed. "I know Lisa can only watch Coby for so long until she has him locked in a closet."

Arlene groaned. "Aww, Sookie, she only did that once and that was five years ago." She cracked one eye open. "'Sides, he was only in there for a few hours. He liked it in there; slept in there for about three weeks afterwards."

Sookie chuckled and lifted her head off the booth. "Seems like only yesterday you came in here madder' than a coon the next day, spittin' fire and saying how bad you were gonna punish Lisa."

"I know, right? In fact, it'll be five years ago tomorrow," Arlene said. Then she glanced at a clock and amended, "I mean, today."

Sookie's smile froze on her face and her whole body tensed up. Arlene noticed the pain and tears that began to flood her eyes and then, realizing the significance of the date, scooted closer to Sookie and pulled the younger woman closer. "Oh my God, Sookie…today?"

Sookie nodded, then burst into silent sobs. She buried her face into the crook of Arlene's neck and stuttered, "It...it'll be…five years in…in…five days. I tried to forget but…"

Arlene rubbed Sookie's back gently and shushed her quietly. "I know, I know it hurts, honey, but you have to be strong." She gently raised Sookie's chin to meet her bloodshot eyes. "When Rene up and left me, I was crushed. But, I had kids to feed and I pushed past my pain and sadness. You gotta do the same. 'Sides, you got T.S."

Sookie nodded once, wiped her eyes and said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom fast and then I'll be out to help you clean up." She got up, brushed crumbs off her shorts and trudged to the back.

Sam came from the back, carrying a rack of pitchers to the bar. "How is she, Arlene?"

"Oh, Sam, I completely forgot about this week," she said, rising from her seat to meet him at the bar. "I forgot what happened to her all those years ago. What kind of friend am I?"

Sam patted Arlene on the shoulder. "You had your own problems, _chere_. Rene had just left you and you were stuck alone again with two kids. She understands."

Arlene shook her head. "No one should have to go through what she did five years ago. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Sam put away the last pitcher and said, "She knows she has us. Me, you, Tara, Terry, T.S. and Lafayette; we're her family. Believe me, she knows we care." With that, Sam shut off the lights and called out, "All right, see ya'll on Monday!"

Sookie emerged from the bathroom, looking more refreshed, and joined the others in walking to the parking lot. She slid into her car and let out another huge sigh. She may be dead tired, but her night still wasn't over.

******************************************************************************************

The headlights from her car cast eerie shadows in her yard as Sookie pulled up the driveway. Rather than pulling farther up, she parked close to the woods and, leaving her car running, gathered three packages, a flashlight and headed towards the graveyard.

She reached her first destination rather quickly. She gently laid the cactus surrounded by white carnations on the grave and rested her hand on the top.

_In Loving Memory_

_Adele Hale Stackhouse_

_Beloved Grandmother_

She allowed the past to take over and for a moment, she saw her grandmother again. Not lifeless in a pool of blood like the last time she had seen her, but as she was before: warm, loving, wise and pure. Sookie pressed her lips to the warm stone and made her way across the rows. Her second stop of the night was close to her grandmother's grave, about four rows over. She laid the bouquet of delphiniums and filbert at the foot of the obsidian stone and once again rested her hand on the top.

_Jason Michael Stackhouse_

_Brother and Son_

_Gone, but not Forgotten_

She remembered her brother before the V took over: the goofball who could be so self-absorbed, but was willing to kick someone's ass to protect her in a heartbeat. She pressed a kiss to her hand and placed it over her brother's name before leaving. Her final stop was the most difficult for Sookie to face. She delved deeper into the cemetery, into the older gravestones from a different lifetime. She laid the final mix of anthurium, cranberry and cyclamen on the final stone that laid flat on the ground.

_First Lieutenant_

_William Thomas Compton_

_Beloved Husband-Brave Soldier_

Sookie dropped to her knees at this grave and finally let her tears flow. For her grandmother, her brother, her parents but especially for the man she had loved and lost. The only man she could be herself with, her first and only love. "Undead or dead-dead, wherever you are, God damn you, Bill Compton. God damn you…"

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoot whoot! First chapter read, whaddya think? In case you didn't know, the flowers are symblic to Sookie's feelings towards that person: the cactus and white carnations for Gran represent warmth and the purity/strength of motherhood, the delphinium and filbert for Jason represent big-heartedness and reconciliation and the anthurium, cranberry and cyclamen on Bill's grave stand for love, a cure for heartache and goodbye. Remember, reviews are LOVE!!!_**

**_-TheNextBestThing36_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Where is the love people?! 25 hits and only 2 reviews and a subsription?? (which made my day, thanks Blooddrunk) So, in order to tempt you, I've posted the next two chapters. Love it or hate it, leave a review! I won't bite!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters! They belong to Charlaine! If I did, I wouldn't be falling into debt at school :)_**

There were two things that Bill Compton knew for sure.

The first was that he was, indeed, still alive. Or as alive as a vampire can be.

And the second was that he was not insane, in light of his current predicament.

Despite the darkness in his prison, Bill managed to see that his silver manacled hands were merely bones; his skin, muscle and sinew long ago burned away by the shining bands that secured his hands and feet to the sides of the coffin and criss-crossed his body securely to its floor. He knew the rest of his body was the same; that in essence he was a walking skeleton, the living dead.

He smiled at his connection. _If only someone could see me now…_

As if the handcuffs had ears, they magically snapped open and with a dull thud, knocked against the coffin walls. The bands that crossed his naked body dissipated and the coffin lid, which moments ago would have held against even the strongest vampire, lifted with a long, mournful moan as Bill pushed it open with his shriveled arms. And there he met three pairs of eyes: two of which were disbelieving, one of which was disappointed.

"What, no ranting?" said the Magister, sitting astride a weather-beaten lawn chair as if it were a throne of gold. "No fangs gnashing, no incoherent babbling, no running around wildly?! Honestly, Mr. Compton, I thought you'd be more interesting after your little 'vacation.'" The black eyes drifted down to the PalmPilot in his lap and then back to monitor Bill's body and reaction to his words.

Standing as though he did five years ago, Bill Compton held his head high and said, "If there is nothing else, Magister, I do believe I fulfilled the requirements of my punishment. I'd be obliged if you would let me leave now."

The black eyes burned into his soul, scanning him for any signs of weakness or vulnerability. Then the Magister threw back his head and laughed. Not a friendly laugh, more like a laugh of a deranged psychopath. He laughed until he cried tears of blood. "I stand corrected, Mr. Compton. You have been _very_ interesting." He wiped the bloody trails from his face and continued. "You have indeed paid for your crime and I hereby release you to your Sheriff." He rose up from his chair and started to walk away. Over his shoulder he said, "I do hope I see you again." Then, he was gone.

Bill swayed gently on his feet, from both the words of the Magister and the feeling of weightlessness. For five years, he carried the burden of his punishment and now that it was gone, he felt liberated. He raised his emaciated arms above his head, fell onto his knees and silently gave thanks to anyone who would take pity on the damned.

_I am free…_ he thought. _Finally free…_

************************************************************************

Bill rose to his feet and unsteadily turned to face the other two pairs of eyes, the ones that mirrored disbelief, wariness and pride. "Well, aren't you going to welcome me back?" he said to them.

Eric Northman and his partner Pam looked at this essential skeleton, then at each other, then back to Bill. "Bill, is it really you?" Pam asked.

"No, Pam," Bill replied sarcastically. "I am a figment of your imagination. I really don't exist. Just a image projected by you delusional subconscious tricking you into thinking that I really am Bill."

Pam rolled her eyes and Eric barked a laugh. "There's that sense of humor that I was beginning to miss." He clapped Bill on what was left of his shoulder. "Has it really been five years?" His eyes took on a misty glare that signaled a trip into Memory Lane.

"Well, why you reminisce, I'd greatly appreciate some clothes. You really start to miss them when you're without them for five years," Bill asked.

With a nod from Eric, Pam pulled a polo and some slacks from a bag behind her and handed them to Bill, who dressed quickly.

"And now, it's time to feed," Eric stated. Before Bill could speak, he added, "And don't even mention TruBlood either, Bill. In order to heal, you need it fresh."

Bill snapped his mouth shut and inclined his head to Eric. He too, knew that the synthetic blood would do nothing to help him right now. He needed a pounding heart and the sweet, crimson nourishment it provided. "It's been a while, since I've hunted," he said, still woozy on his feet. "I'll be a little slow."

Eric and Pam turned to face the lagging Bill, both with fangs fully showing. "Don't worry, it's like riding a bicycle," Eric said. Pam laughed and both vanished into the night, their charge following swiftly, if not happily, behind them.

**_I know it's short but it transitions nicely into the next chapter. Keep reading and REVIEWING!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days and many blood donors later, Bill was fully healed. He had a few faint scars on his arms and upper torso from the silver chains and his reduced healing ability, but all in all looked the same as he did before his punishment. At the moment, he was at Fangtasia, slouched in a velvet armchair next to Eric as waves and waves of tourists and fangbangers walked past with wide eyes and disposable cameras.

"Tell me Eric, what is the allure of this?" Bill asked a furiously texting Eric, who was fixated on his Sidekick. "Why do you sit here, night after night, playing like a tiger in a zoo?"

Eric snapped his phone shut and looked at Bill like he asked _"Why do vampires have fangs_?" "Because we are _desired_, Bill. We are the most exotic thing most of these pathetic humans have ever seen or, for that matter, will ever see in their miniscule lifespan." He leaned in to lock eyes with Bill and added, "We are the forbidden fruit: so dangerous and yet so irresistible. We are Death; they're going to have to meet us someday, right? Better sooner than later." He grinned, then sat back in his chair as a young blonde woman came to the front, pulled out her Blackberry discreetly and quickly snapped a picture.

In a flash of black leather, Pam whisked the phone out of the woman's hand and smashed it on the table. "Sorry honey, no pictures."

"Hey! I just spent $400 on that phone!" the girl whined.

Pam gripped her bicep and smiled. "Well, the next time you go to the phone dealer, think to yourself: _'What will happen to this phone if I go around to a vampire bar and try to take pictures?'_"Pam steered the girl towards the door and pushed her none to gently outside as she also herded the rest of the crowd towards the doors. "Bar's closed! Goodnight!"

Now that Fangtasia was empty, Eric stood to his full height and stretched. He beckoned Bill and Pam towards his office, where he heated a bottle of TruBlood for Bill and motioned for them both to sit. Eric slouched behind his desk and picked up a stack of papers near the edge while Pam languidly lounged on a couch near the door. Bill rolled the bottle between his fingers, suddenly nervous. He had avoided this question since his rescue, torn between wanting to continue living a blissful lie and wanting the truth. He no longer could live with the former and no matter how it hurt him, he wanted to know everything.

"Eric, what did you tell Sookie?"

As if by magic, whatever both Eric and Pam were doing was forgotten. Pam shot up out of her seat and stammered, "Uh, I'm…just…gonna…go torment Ginger." before vampire speeding out the door, slamming it behind her. Eric looked at Bill, calculated the effect that his words would have and said, "I told her nothing."

Bill was up in a flash, eyes glowing and fangs bared. "WHAT?! I told you to tell her…"

Eric looked up at him from his chair. "Bill, what if I told her what you wanted? You know she would've wanted to come with us and if you had come out like we expected, she would've more than likely been killed." He crossed his legs on his desk. "Could you risk that?"

Bill pondered, his fangs retracting back. He could hear the truth in Eric's words but nonetheless did not like it. "So, what did you tell her?"

" I simply said that you were gone."

"Gone? Like away for a business trip or _gone-_gone?"

Eric looked at his nails. "I did not elaborate and her interpretation of what was said is not my fault. All I know is that after my next few visits, she told me that she did not want to see me again."

"So, you tried to claim her as your own?" Bill could hardly keep the rage out of his voice.

Eric looked straight at his face. "Yes. She was very valuable. However, all my attempts were rebuffed and I didn't force her. I haven't seen her in over three years."

Bill nodded, mentally roaring with joy. "I take it she still lives in her grandmother's house in Bon Temps?"

"As far as I know," Eric replied.

Bill turned and opened the door before Eric could call his name. "Bill!" He stopped in the doorway. "How did you do it?"

He turned back to the Viking. "Do what?"

"How did you stave of the madness? The silver shackles…Odin's beard, you must have been in constant pain. A normal vampire would not have come out of that coffin as sane and in control as you. Hell, many of them would have given up and died inside within months." Eric rested his chin between steeped hands. "So, what kept you from falling into despair, madness and eventually death?"

Bill was still paused in the opening and, not turning around to face the Viking, in a voice almost too faint for vampire ears, whispered, "Her." Eric's eyes widened at this. Bill continued, "I'll once again take up residence in my house." He turned to face Eric. "That is, if it is still vacant, of course."

Eric nodded. "It's all been taken care of."

Bill continued his exit from the office, calling over his shoulder, "Thank you, Eric. For everything," as he shut the door behind him.

Eric sat motionless for a few minutes, processing the conversation that just occurred. Pieces that were once a jumbled mess fell together and his mind clicked them into place. Then, once the full picture was created, Eric smiled a tiny smile. "I should have known…" he murmured before rising from his chair and going to keep Pam from killing the incessantly annoying Ginger.

**_"Le sigh..." I love this chapter :) Thought not much of an Eric/Sookie fan, I do like to write Eric, he's a trip. Maybe, if ya'll show me love today, I'll post Chapter 4 too. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ahhhhh, I'm loving that people are into this story. I know there are still a lot of unanswered questions but stay with me and you'll be pleasantly surprised in the end. As promised (and because I got a crappy grade on a test), here's chapter 4._**

Two days had passed since Sookie's visit to the graveyard. Without fail, on the week-long anniversary of the year everything changed, she visited the graves of the ones that she had lost and tried to relive the good times. She basked in this denial for a few minutes, no longer, got up and returned to her normal, everyday life. She never talked about her thoughts or what she did during her trips and her friends were kind enough not to pry. She buried herself in her work; that was how she managed to survive these past five years with her sanity intact. That and the company of a special someone…

It was Sunday and Sookie, for once, did not have to be at work. Sam decided to close the bar this weekend so that everyone could enjoy a break. They all had been working too hard and he decided they needed it. So here she was, with time to kill and nothing to fill it with. She tried watching TV, but nothing caught her attention; she cleaned, but that only lasted for so long. No matter how busy she was, Gran raised her to keep the house tidy, so there really was nothing to really clean. By the time she finished, the sun had just set and the stifling Louisiana heat had cooled enough to be bearable. Picking her sweaty shirt from her back, Sookie decided that a brisk walk through the woods would do her good. She shut the door behind her and took off down the darkening path.

******************************************************************************************

Sookie walked through the cemetery, not stopping at the graves of her family. "_I had my "woe-is-me" cry already; not due for another one till next year,"_ she thought and continued on her way to the field that lay beyond. She smiled a bittersweet smile as she opened the wrought-iron gate and stepped onto the land beyond; the land where one night, a vampire took her and there she had let herself believe that love was possible, even for Crazy Sookie. A mirthless laugh escaped her, _"So much for that…"_

She walked farther through the field until she came upon a ruin of a once beautiful house. Sookie stopped and took in the old Compton place as memories of the time she spent there washed over her. It left a bad taste in her mouth and an aching in her heart. No matter the circumstances of his departure, whether he lied to her or not, a part of her still loved Bill Compton and always would. He was her first for so many things and was as much a part of her as she was of Gran. Sookie suddenly shivered and as she turned to face the living room windows, she thought she caught the flicker of candlelight through the moth-eaten curtains. She shook her head, disbelieving, and looked again; nothing. Figuring her mind was playing tricks, she turned and strode back to her property, ready for a shower and early bedtime.

******************************************************************************************

Despite the soothing shower, a glass of warm milk and a good book, Sookie could not fall asleep. A gnawing feeling came over her and ate away at her insides all night, continuing until sunrise was just beginning to peak over the clouds. She stood at her window, looking over her yard that eventually met the woods connecting to the cemetery. Her thoughts kept straying to her visit to the Compton place and the illusion of candlelight that she swore was real. _"Why did I walk to Bill's?"_ she thought to herself. _"I haven't been there in years, let alone thought about it. What compelled me?"_ She poured over these thoughts as she looked out the window and out of the corner of her eye, she detected movement in the deep shadows. At first she thought it would be Sam; he prowled her woods frequently to make sure she was safe. But as she concentrated more, she could tell that this was much bigger than the collie Sam shifted into. Just as she was going to try and pick up on any stray thoughts, she heard the creak of the wooden floorboards behind her. She turned, recognized the figure and said aloud, "Hey babe, did I wake you?"

She got a incoherent grunt in return. "Well, go lay back down in bed and I'll be there in second," she said with a smile at the person she lived for. "I love you, T.S."

That got her a sleepy peck on the cheek and she followed T.S. back to her bed, finally succumbing to the sleep that had evaded her all night.

******************************************************************************************

Ever since his return to his home, Bill debated whether or not to just run to Sookie's house and sweep her off her feet again. However, seeing as that Eric neglected to divulge the full details of his predicament five years ago, Bill was unsure of Sookie's attitude towards him. As he sat by candlelight in his living room, he shot down idea after idea on how to go about making a return into her life. Nothing seemed right, so he decided to get ready and scope out her house to gather information about her feelings towards him. Bill blew out the candle and quickly made his way upstairs, not noticing the dim figure standing in his front yard. After showering and dressing, Bill exited his house and strolled out his front door, cutting through the cemetery on his way to Sookie's. He noted the new graves that had been dug since his last time here and scanned the names of them to see if he knew anyone. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. The grave of Sookie's grandmother was not new to him, but the grave nearby of her brother was. _"I wonder what happened to Jason,"_ Bill thought. _"I should have been there to comfort her. She's lost too much in her short life to have to bear the burden alone."_ He decided that he would ask that question at a later date and, after saying a brief prayer for both Gran and Jason, continued his way to Sookie's property.

_******************************************************************************************_

Minutes later, he was in a familiar spot, one where he had spent countless nights watching over his beloved, making sure no harm came to her. He was in enough cover not to be harmed by the sun's budding rays but close enough to see clearly that the figure in Sookie's bedroom window was indeed Sookie herself. Bill's undead heart seemed to soar. She looked no different than she did the last time he saw her, except she looked sad and troubled by something. He moved, intending to catch her attention, which worked. He saw her eyes follow his movement and just as he was going to bite the bullet and show himself, she turned around in the window and said, "Hey babe, did I wake you?"

Bill froze. He didn't hear a reply and the next words his keen hearing picked up were, "I love you T.S." In that moment, his soul felt shattered. While he had held tightly to every memory, every word, every touch they shared to keep his sanity, she had moved on and now seemingly loved another. He wanted to rage, to destroy something, to embrace his vampirism that he buried for so long. But despite these feelings, he still loved her. She could never look at him again and he would still protect her no matter what. Just then he felt the heaviness in his body that signaled the rising sun and as he ran back to his land with vampire speed, he decided that tomorrow, he would once again get ready and head to Merlotte's. If there was one place he was sure to catch Sookie, that was it. He would explain what happened, accept whatever decision she made and move on with a dead, nonetheless broken, heart.

**_Soooooo close to catching each other, but circumstances keep them apart. Fret not, Bill and Sookie will soon be reaquainted! Next chapter: someone comes back and things go down at Merlotte's. R&R!!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Totally loving all of the comments on this story. Seriously, it makes my day. :) So this is a pretty suspensful chapter. I had this written yesterday but decided to totally change the whole scene and I'm not 100% about it. But, it answers some questions. I know everyone is freaking out about the identity of the mysterious T.S. (I can smell it in the reviews) and it'll be totally explained in the next two chapters. I just gotta figure out the setup. In the meantime, here's chapter 5!_**

Monday at Merlotte's was busy enough to keep Sookie from thinking about what she saw in the woods that morning. Patrons, unable to find another local place to go to when the bar was closed over the weekend, seemed to be making up for lost time as they streamed constantly through the front door. Lunch was over in a hurry and as the night progressed, more and more people packed into the tiny bar. Sookie and Arlene, now used to being constantly busy, handled the crowd with ease as the rest of the crew kept up too.

The night was uneventful; the usual belligerent drunks were taken care of and everyone mostly kept to themselves. Before long, it was closing time and the bar was quiet aside from the faint music streaming over the radio. Sookie had just finished wiping the tables and was moving onto salt and pepper shakers. She walked to the back to fill the empties when she heard the tell-tale ding of the front door opening.

"Sorry, pal, we're closed," she heard Arlene say from the front.

"I apologize for intruding but…"

Sookie stopped her task, the salt flowing out of the top of the clearly-full shaker. _That voice is so familiar…But it can't be…_

"I'm hear to speak to Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's here," Arlene replied. Sookie could clearly tell she had not turned around and saw who was speaking to her. "You wanna talk to her? What makes you think she wants to talk to you?"

"We have certain personal matters to discuss, Ms. Fowler." Sookie could hear Arlene pause in her work; only someone who actually knew Arlene would know her last name. "Could you please ask her to come out and speak with me?"

Sookie heard Arlene's exasperated sigh, the sound of the towel being thrown on the table and the beginning of what seemed to be a long bitch-out. "Listen, buddy, I dunno who you think you are but…"

With that said, silence. Then, a scream.

Sookie, being the closest, was first in line to the front. Following close behind were Tara, Sam and Lafayette, who was brandishing a wooden broom handle. All of them reached the room together and what they saw stole all of their breaths.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?!" Sookie shrieked.

******************************************************************************************

Bill was actually nervous. Upon awakening, he took his time getting ready to face Sookie at Merlotte's. He tried to plan his speech, first using declarations of love and fidelity, then allowing his anger from that morning to fuel his words but eventually decided to just wing it and hope that the truth would be enough. If not, well, then he'd respect that and allow her to live her life as he slowly died in his. By the time he was mentally and physically prepared, it was close to Merlotte's closing time, from what he remembered. He still had enough time to drive, though, so he pulled out his driveway and made his way through the dark town towards Merlotte's. Upon arriving, he was relieved to notice only employees' cars in the lot near Sam's trailer. He did not want a crowd for this performance. However, one car stood out from the others. It was a large, black, unmarked truck and it was parked right next to Sookie's yellow car. A feeling of unease washed over Bill and he decided to take a closer look. Walking over, he noticed an unusual smell in the air, one barely noticeable even to a vampire's senses. However faint, he realized the smell: severed brake lines. In fact, all of the vehicles had their breaks disabled, effectively stranding everyone in the bar. _Not good…_thought Bill.

Just then, a crash from inside sharpened his senses and sent him flying to the nearest window. Before he reached it, he heard Sookie's voice say, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Peering into the door window, what he saw emanated a growl from deep in his chest. Sookie, Sam, Tara and Lafayette were huddled together near the bar area, glaring towards the right of the bar. Arlene was their focus, as she was being held at knifepoint by her ex-flame, Rene Lenier.

Rene grinned maniacally, "Sookie! You and me got some things to take care of, ya?"

******************************************************************************************

Sookie was paralyzed. _What did he mean by 'we"?_ she thought. She gingerly let down her mental barriers and what hit her made her stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

_BLOOD!….Everywhere, on me...on the counter…on the bed…SO much red, sticky, glorious…Cindy's broken body, her legs and arms bent like marionettes'…Maudette's eyes as the life slowly left them…the sound of Dawn's last breath…Gran…fighting for her life against a person she considered a friend…_Sookie clutched her head between her hands and sobbed quietly. The feeling of contentment and satisfaction crashed over her like waves and she knew where she was: inside the mind of Rene, the man who killed her Gran.

"You bastard…" she gasped. "Why them? WHY?!"

Rene smiled down on her. "Because I was doing dem a favor, me. Except your grandma, all of dem was fangbangers, vampire whores," he spit out, suddenly furious. "They wanted to die; I just sped the process up, me." He smiled that Cheshire cat smile again. "You woulda got what was comin' to ya, but you wasn't at home, you. Gran was though and I couldn't have no witnesses." He took the knife from Arlene's throat and tapped his forehead. "I'm smart, me. I left before anyone in this podunk town could put two and two together."

Lafayette, quiet up until that point, said, "Then why the hell you back, Rene? You coulda gotten away with it, yet you come back. You's a stupid bitch." He gripped the broom handle tighter.

Rene just smiled. Sam piped in, "Rene, just let Arlene go. Let's talk about this." He moved closer to the pair as if to gently lead Arlene away.

Rene gripped her tighter and pointed the knife at Sam. "You stop der, you. Ya'll ain't my concern right now. I gots my issues with Sookie. She still gots to be punished for being a fangbanger."

"Why do you want Sookie?" Tara piped in, brandishing a bottle of Jack Daniels. "She ain't been with no vampires in a long time."

Rene was suddenly angry again. "What then is that thing in your house?!"

Everyone froze, the weight of his words weighing on their minds and Rene, seeing his opportunity, made his move. He shoved Arlene into Sam, Tara and Lafayette, knocking the close group down and glided to Sookie, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her up before anyone could stop him. She cried out in pain and fear as more of his murderous thoughts permeated her now shattered mental defenses. He twisted her around and whispered in her ear, "I have been waiting for this for soooo long. I've been watching you Sookie, biding my time and it's finally paid off." He placed the knife to her neck. "Goodbye, Sookie. Go and meet your Maker and may He have mercy on your soul."

As she waited for the darkness to come, Sookie thought about the last five years. She'd lost a lot and gained some things in return, but never did she think she'd meet her end here, in this manner. She closed her eyes and said her goodbyes. _I'm sorry guys,_ she thought about the four standing in front of her. _You've meant more to me these past years than ever and I'm grateful. I love you all._ Then the tears came more freely as she thought about who was waiting for her at home. _T.S….I love you babe…_

She felt the knife slide across her neck, the cool blade leaving a fiery trail in its wake. She was tossed suddenly to the ground and a cold breeze whizzed behind her. She heard a grunt and the loud crash that followed, the tinkling of broken glass and groaning wood accompanying it. She was not dead yet, but soon would be. As she lay there, she could make out hazy figures. There were five in front of her, four with eyes wide and one laying in the mess that had once been the bar. She then noticed a black-clad shadow lurking to her right and watched as it moved closer and closer to her. _Hello Death,_ she thought. _I'm ready to go home…_

She felt Death's cool touch and right before she fell into darkness, she heard Tara gasp and Lafayette say, "Well, ain't that some shit..."

**_DUH-DUH-DUHHHHHHH!! Hmmm, I wonder who that could be?!?!?!?! R&R!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I know this is a little late but Fall Break started and I needed some "me" time. And, this chapter was hard to come by. Nothing seemed right and it took a while to get it to be the way I wanted it. I'm happy with it though. So ENJOY!!!! (PS-So pumped for all the great reviews! Alot of people excited for a B/S story! LOVES IT!!!!!)_**

She hurt like hell. That was what gave her the impression that she was, in fact, not dead. That and the fact that she knew the feel of a Merlotte's leather booth better than probably Sam himself. She could feel the texture beneath her back and as she gingerly opened her eyes, the lights above blinded her for a moment. She blinked a few times and was met with four sets of eyes all projecting an image of fear, relief and…pity?

"So, apparently, I'm not dead," Sookie stated, meeting each set of eyes in return as she slowly rose up to a sitting position.

"No, Sook, you ain't," Lafayette said. "You know the Devil hisself wouldn't put no one through the torture of having to sit in these booths, just Sam."

Sam shot Lafayette a scathing look as Sookie chuckled, then moaned a bit as the motion aggravated what she suspected to be a deep scratch on her neck. She reached to touch it as Tara grabbed her arm.

"No, don't touch it," she said. "We just finished cleaning it and you still have blood and dirt on your hands."

Sookie peered at her hand and grimaced. "Gross," she said. "Sam, could you get me a washcloth?"

Sam turned and disappeared into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a damp cloth. As he handed it to Sookie, he asked, "Do you remember anything? You kinda hit your head hard."

Sookie nodded as she cleaned her hands. "I remember Rene and what he did," she stated. "I remember the feel of the knife and hitting the ground. Also, the crash and someone saying 'Well, ain't that some shit.'" She noticed the look that passed between the four and said, "I saw that." They managed to look somewhat guilty. "What are you not telling me?"

Sam opened his mouth, saw the look that Tara gave him, and closed it again. Arlene was suddenly very interested in her nails and Lafayette, for once, was at a loss for words. Sookie craned her neck gingerly to look around them and what she saw answered some of her questions. The bar was destroyed. Glass and wood splinters were everywhere and there seemed to be a section missing, correlated with a large, man-sized hole in the shelves. Beneath that hole lay the body of who she suspected to be Rene Lenier, either dead or well on his way. She looked back to the group, "Who did this?"

No one said a word. Then, a smooth voice rang out, "I did."

Sookie froze. That voice was one she would never forget. She turned to the shadows on her left and watched as a figure walked into the light. When they finally came into view, Sookie said, "Well ain't that some shit." Then she did what any normal girl would do when in a situation like hers: she stood up, walked over to Bill Compton and slapped him across the face.

******************************************************************************************

The sound of Sookie's hand connecting with Bill's cheek plunged the sound level from minimal to nonexistent. Everyone held their breath as Bill's eyes, traveling with his face, turned once again to burn into Sookie.

"A rescuer does not expect that kind of treatment from the rescued," he growled, anger flashing in his blue eyes. "Some gratitude is expected."

Sookie met his glowing eyes with her own. "Well, when said rescuer decides to show up after five years, the rescued is obligated to show their displeasure."

Bill looked over Sookie's shoulder to the quad standing in silence behind them, trying to look uninterested in what was unfolding in front of them. "He's still alive," he said, nodding in the direction of Rene. "I suggest getting him to the nearest hospital quickly, if he is to stand trial for the murders." Bill fished his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Sam, who caught them. "You may take my car. He cut everyone's breaks." Sam nodded and turned to walk towards Rene. "Take the others with you; you'll need their help in transporting him to the hospital and giving a clear statement to the law. Sookie and I need to have a private discussion."

Sam looked at Sookie, who nodded in agreement. She watched as Lafayette and Sam picked Rene up as Tara ran out to pull the car up and Arlene dialed 911 from her phone. Only when she heard the grinding of the gravel did she once again meet the eyes that had haunted her dreams and thoughts for five long years. _Do not show weakness…_she thought as she crossed her arms and said, "So, what's new?"

******************************************************************************************

Bill crossed his own arms and said nothing as he scrutinized the person that stood before him. She was different than the woman he said goodbye to that night. She was harder and her eyes held a pain that was barely reigned in control. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and help her with that burden. Then he remembered the exchange between Sookie and this T.S. and mentally shook himself. _Do not show weakness…_ "Why do you care?"

Her eyes flamed. "I deserve an explanation as to why you left and never came back."

"I gave you one," he said. "I was going to receive my punishment for protecting you."

She scoffed. "Please Bill, that hardly warranted as an explanation. I was left under the impression you'd be back in a few days and then five weeks later, after no contact at all…"

"I thought that you would wait for me," he said. "Apparently, I was mistaken."

Again Sookie's eyes flashed with anger. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He eyed her with contempt. "Well, obviously you moved on. How long did you wait until you found another?"

She took a step closer, shaking her finger at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And how dare you accuse me of being unfaithful, Bill Compton. For all that its worth, you could have been the unfaithful one."

In a flash, she was pinned between a wall and Bill himself, eyes blazing. "You have no idea what I've been through, what I was subjugated to as part of my sentence for saving _your_ life."

"Enlighten me."

"You wouldn't be able to sleep."

She shook her head. "I've been through horror before. What's more to me?"

He said nothing.

Sookie avoided Bill's gaze. "Still the protector," she said, slipping under his arms and heading towards the door. In a flash, he was before her once again.

"Since we're asking questions, what happened to Jason?"

She met his eyes, anger hardening them again. "That is none of your damn business."

"And who is T.S.?"

"That's _really_ none of your business. How do you know about T.S.?"

Bill met her gaze with one of equal intensity and avoided the question. "If you want to know about what happened to me, you have to tell me what happened to you."

"The hell I do," she retorted. "Besides, how can I believe what you say to me to be the truth? It seems our relationship was based on half-truths and veiled lies."

Bill again had nothing to say. "When you grow a set, come and find me," she spat as she walked out the door to her car. Halfway there, she recalled Bill's earlier words and headed towards the road. "Until then, I don't want to speak to or see you. And stay off my land."

******************************************************************************************

Sookie was relieved when she reached her driveway without meeting any danger or disgruntled ex-boyfriends. The night had been full of far too much danger and re-opened wounds and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. As she dug into her purse for her keys while climbing the porch steps, she looked up just in time to avoid colliding into the person standing in front of her.

"DAMMIT BILL!" she screamed, clutching her heart. "You know I hate that."

He looked down at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

She threw his earlier words back at him. "Do you even care?"

His eyes crinkled a bit at the corners as they dropped to the ground and Sookie thought she saw hurt flash across them. She let out an exasperated breath. "Bill, I almost died tonight. I have a gash on my neck, blood on my clothes and a lot of things on my mind, including Rene and you. All I want to do is sleep and frankly, I have no idea what to believe right now. You kept so many things from me that I don't think I could believe anything you say right now."

"Then I won't say anything," he replied. Then before she knew it, his arms were around her and his cool lips met hers in a furious kiss. He pulled her close to his body and she ran her hands through his hair. She felt his fangs lengthen and groaned a little as they scraped against her tongue. Then, as soon as it started, Bill pulled away and Sookie swayed a little on her feet. "But believe that," he said as he walked down the steps to the woods near his house. Over his shoulder he called, "Tomorrow night, meet me at dusk on my property. I'll tell you what you want to know." Then, he faded into the darkness of the trees.

Sookie leaned against her front door as she touched her fingers to her lips. Feelings of bitterness and anger combated lust and desire and Sookie was more confused than ever. Reigning over all these emotions was an intense panic; this was something she expected to have more time to prepare for.

_How am I going to explain all this to T.S.?_

**_Wa wa wee wa!!! Drama drama drama! We're getting into a point in the story where everything will be explained. I have some of the scenarios already spelled out in my head but others are still foggy. However, this next chapter will answer some of your burning questions. Stay with me peeps! And as always, R&R!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I just want to thank everyone that reviews and/or reads this story! YOU ARE KEEPING ME GOING! So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for!! Answers to all of the important questions!! This chapter was a pain in the butt. Of course, I'm writing in the wee hours and all of a sudden, right as I'm about to finish, my computer shuts own. Needless to say, I was angry and near tears because I was going to have to re-write the whole chapter. As I'm semi-crying, my computer decided to be nice and recover my chapter. To say I was happy is an understatement. But, here it is, posted at 6:15AM! Hope ya'll enjoy :)_**

The sharp, abrupt sound of the doorbell startled Sookie from her contemplation. She rose slowly from the couch and answered the door, finding Tara standing outside with a small bouquet of wildflowers and a smile. The smile faded a bit when she saw the state Sookie was in: disheveled hair, bloodshot eyes and rumpled clothes. "Rough night?" she stated.

Sookie, letting her own mouth curl into a small smile, nodded and stepped aside to let Tara in. "You could say that," she said, leading them to the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure I sat down on the couch and stayed there for five hours, just staring at the fireplace." She fixed iced tea for both of them and sat across from Tara at the table. "So, what happened with Rene?"

Tara sipped her tea and answered, "Well, he broke both bones in his right leg, his left arm, punctured a lung, had about 50 stitches all over his body and a concussion. But it wasn't enough to kill him. We gave our statements to the police and strange enough, Rene admitted to everything. They arrested him right then."

Sookie closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer that the man that killed so many people close to her was finally caught. Tara noticed and clutched Sookie's hand in hers, sending her own prayer Gran's way. They shared this moment for a spell, then Tara asked, "So, what happened between you and Bill?"

Sookie sighed. "We yelled at each other," she said. "That's about it. I confronted him about leaving and he was mad that I didn't wait for him to come back."

Tara snorted. "Men are so stupid."

Sookie smiled. "Then after I told him to grow a set before he came to talk to me again, he followed me home and…"

Tara looked up, interested. "What?"

Sookie averted her eyes. "We kissed."

Tara's raised her eyebrows. "And?" Sookie turned red. Tara smirked. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Sookie, if possible, turned even more red and nodded. Tara shrugged. "So what's the problem?"

"Tara, he was _gone_ for five years. Five years! Not a phone call or even a damn letter!" Sookie yelled. "I'm angry…no, FURIOUS at him! And now he wants to meet tonight and talk and I have no idea if I'm going to go over there." Sookie dropped her head into her hands. "I'm confused."

Tara looked at her friend. "Yeah, he was gone for five years and yes, I can understand why you're mad. Hell, I still am. But he's back, he saved your life and he wants to explain himself. Give him a chance, Sook; he deserves it. And I think he still loves you."

Sookie looked at Tara from between her fingers. "What am I gonna do about T.S.?"

"Does Bill know about T.S.?" Tara asked.

Sookie nodded. "He knows that T.S. is in the house. I think that's all, though."

Tara looked thoughtful. "Well, both deserve to know about the other."

"I know that," Sookie said. " I just expected it wouldn't be quite so soon."

Tara shrugged. "Well, nothing in life comes when we expect it."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "Ain't that the truth."

******************************************************************************************

The day passed too quickly and before she knew it, it was dusk and she stood before the flaking door of the Compton house. Sookie took a second to mentally calm herself down before she knocked softly. Almost immediately the door opened and Bill stood before her in jeans and an open button down. Sookie tried but couldn't help the fact that her eyes traveled down to his opened shirt and took in the exposed chest there. At first, she was filled with an almost overwhelming lust, but that was quickly cooled when she noticed the faint scars that crossed the pale skin. She looked up and met his eyes, the question of where the scars came from swimming in them. He gave her his patented half smile and, buttoning his shirt, invited her in. She stepped through the door and followed him to the living room, taking a seat on the couch while Bill sat in an armchair across from her. "Thank you for coming," he said softly.

Sookie nodded once. "I decided that no matter how angry I am at you, you did save my life and you deserve a chance to tell your side of the story." She met his blue eyes and smiled. "And to hear mine. So, you first."

Bill's eyes took on a sheen and Sookie realized that he was no longer in the living room with her; he was back at the tribunal, five years previous…

"_William Compton, you owe us a life."_

_The Magister's words sent a chill down Bill's spine and he all of a sudden had a very bad feeling. During this time, a red car slowly backed up and opened its trunk. Inside was a young girl in a flowered dress, crying hysterically. She was thrown to the ground at Bill's feet and the Magister smiled, his fangs just beginning to peek from between his lips. "Child, meet your Maker."_

_The girl looked up as Bill looked down. Their eyes met and a silent understanding flowed between them. The Magister was becoming more and more livid as time passed. "You can quit stalling." Bill continues to stare at the girl. "What you see in this cow, Mr. Compton, is merely a response to stimuli. Humans are quite primitive, incapable of feeling pain as we do. But you know that." He looked at his PalmPilot. "According to our records, you've never been a Maker, is that right?"_

"_Yes," Bill answered._

"_But you know the procedure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then proceed."_

_Bill kneeled down to face the girl and took her hands in his. She met his gaze and in her eyes he saw only forgiveness. She was forgiving him for the deed he was about to do. She smiled slightly, leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Jesus will take me home to Heaven."_

_He met her eyes again and ruby drops formed at the corners of his eyes. "Forgive me."_

_She nodded and as he moved towards her neck, she started to whisper, "The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want…" She stopped momentarily as his fangs pierced her neck but continued, her words becoming ever more weaker as Bill took more and more of her blood. "I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever…" she breathed out as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. The Magister smiled; he knew what the next step was. However, instead of feeding the almost dead girl his blood, Bill continued to drink from her, his eyes meeting the Magister's as he did so._

"_Compton, what are you doing?" he asked. "Give her your blood, TURN HER!"_

_Bill continued about his work, his eyes never leaving the Magister._

_The Magister roared in anger and in a flash, was throwing Bill across the lot and picking the girl up himself. He checked her pulse as Bill collected himself and, growling, dropped her lifeless body to the ground. "She's gone," he growled. Whirling to face the one who would challenge him, the Magister lashed out and struck Bill across the face. Bill felt some teeth loosen and others fall out but he calmly spit out the teeth and blood and met the black eyes of Death himself. "You disobeyed a direct order," the Magister spit out. "Insubordination usually results in immediate death," he cocked his head and smiled evilly at Bill, "but you have interested me tonight, Mr. Compton." He swiftly returned to his seat and retrieved his PalmPilot from the bed of the truck he was sitting in. "That will work in your favor," he said as his eyes followed the ever changing pages of his phone. Once he found what he was looking for, a maniac smile returned to his face and he turned smug eyes to Bill again. "Since you have been loyal to your sheriff," nodding once in Eric's direction, "I will generously shave some time off of your sentence. I hereby condemn you to five years in a coffin, chained in silver." A gasp traveled through the crowd. Bill stood firm in front of his judge and did not flinch as his followers began to remove his clothing. "During this time," the Magister continued, "your body will waste to leather and sticks…and you'll probably go insane." The grin widened at that last statement. "Is this fair? Is this just?" he asked and a loud mumble traveled across the group, voicing their approval._

_By then, Bill was stripped and a coffin was wheeled into the center of the crowd. As it opened, the silver chains inside glinted in the moonlight and every vampire, save one, gave a shiver. Bill looked over his shoulder at Eric and said simply, "Tell her." Eric nodded and both he and Pam cast their eyes down as Bill climbed in the coffin. They heard the sizzle of flesh and a hiss before the lid was shut and secured with silver nails, trapping it's victim in five years of pain, torture and hell…_

Bill kept his eyes on the ground as he recounted the story of his punishment. He felt he could not look into Sookie's eyes as he relived the experience of taking an innocent life. "Her face haunted me for some time," he whispered, almost too soft for her to hear. "At first I thought I had done the wrong thing, that maybe I should have turned her." For the first time, he raised his head and what Sookie saw broke her heart. Crimson streaks flowed down his cheeks and his eyes were filled with sorrow and disgust. "But I realized that she didn't want that; she'd rather have died than become a vampire. And I could not inflict that pain upon someone." Sookie reached for his hand and clasped it in her own. His thumb stroked the top of her hand absently as he cleared his throat and continued. "There were times when I was close to insanity, when I almost fell off that cliff into despair." He met her eyes again. "But then I thought of you and I couldn't let go." Sookie felt her own tears start to form. "So I teetered on that edge between sanity and madness until my five years were up. Eric and Pam came to claim me or kill me, depending on how I came out. It took two days to heal and as you could see earlier," he motioned to his chest, "I still bear the scars."

Sookie was moved. She felt guilty that she had assumed that he had just left when he had been through hell and her head dropped as she began to sob. A cool hand lifted her under her chin and once blue eyes met brown, his fingers gently wiped them away. "Why are you crying?"

At his voice, cool and caring like it had always been, Sookie felt more tears fall. "I'm crying because I'm ashamed! I thought you had just up and left and here you were going through hell! I held all that anger and bitterness for five long years and it was all unwarranted!" She pulled herself from the couch and ran towards the door, ashamed at the thoughts she had sent his way, when arms surrounded her and held her close. She lost control and she cried everything out in the arms of Bill Compton, the man who she once wished dead and who now, she realized, she couldn't live without.

******************************************************************************************

Bill was ecstatic when, instead of pulling away from his embrace, Sookie clutched him tighter. He felt the blame that she carried and he whispered soothing words in her ear as he comforted her, rubbing her back gently. "I don't blame you, Sookie," he whispered. "I understand that you felt betrayed when you thought I left but that's in the past now." He gently pried her away from him and held her at arms length, dipping his head to meet her eyes. "You were the only reason I got through my sentence with my sanity intact. You awakened in me something that I thought had been lost forever, since that fateful night that I was turned. You allowed me to love again and no matter what happens between us, I will always love you."

Sookie felt tears forming again, but not ones of sadness. "You love me?" she asked, a smile forming slowly on her face.

Bill gave her his half-smile. "Always and forever. Even if you've moved on and don't love me anymore."

Sookie's smile faded a bit. "Bill, how did you hear about T.S.?"

He stiffened; here it comes. "I was outside your house one morning, right before dawn. I had just arrived in town that night and I wanted to see you before I had to go to ground. You were standing near the window and just as I was about to show myself, you turned around and I heard you say, 'I love you T.S.'" He stepped away from her and continued, "I will respect whatever decision you make, Sookie. I'll hold nothing against you."

Sookie studied Bill's face and realized that it was now or never; he had told her everything about these last five years and it was the least she could do in return. "Bill, thank you for telling me what happened. I know how hard it must have been for you to recall those terrible events." He nodded once in return. "And I know that I promised you that I would tell you about my life and what has happened to me these past five years and I will," she met his gaze, "but not here. There's something at my house that I want to show you."

Bill was confused, but answered, "Of course. But you don't have to tell me tonight…"

She shushed him with her fingers against his lips. "If I don't tell you tonight, I'll lose my courage. And you deserve to know." With that, she walked out the door and was followed by a curious vampire.

******************************************************************************************

Bill could smell Sookie's nervousness; it crashed upon him like waves on a beach. To tell the truth, he was a little nervous himself. He had no idea what Sookie's plan was but all he could do was trust her. As they reached the edge of the woods, he clasped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She did not turn around to face him, leading the way to the house as she was, but returned the squeeze in kind. Before either of them could realize it, they were facing Sookie's front door. She let out a nervous breath, turned around and took his face in her hands. She gently stroked the sides of his face and stared right into his eyes. "Before I open that door, I want you to promise me that you'll hear me out and not make any rash decisions."

He nodded solemnly. With that, Sookie turned and unlocked the door, saying, "Bill, you can come in." He followed closely behind and she led them to the kitchen. "Please sit." He took a seat and she pulled a chair up closer to him. She let out one final, exasperated breath and began her story…

_Sookie was a ball of emotions at the moment. She was still reeling from the death of Gran and to top it off, Bill had been gone for weeks, with no word coming of his return. She teetered between hating him and missing him, each alternating every few minutes or so. She also had just become aware of another dilemma, which came right out of left field, as they say. She had told only two people, Arlene and Tara, at work and she dared not tell anyone else. So she was surprised when Jason showed up at her house one evening, banging relentlessly on the door until she opened it. Immediately she could tell he was not himself; his eyes were red-rimmed and dilated, he was sweaty despite the chill in the air and his muscles seemed to be straining against the barriers of his skin. "When were you going to tell me, sis?" he growled._

_Sookie froze; a nervous smile tugged at her lips. "Tell you what?"_

"_You know damn well what!" Jason yelled. Sookie tried to shut the door on him but with seemingly boundless strength, he pushed up against it and she was thrown to the floor hard. He glared down at her menacingly. "Thought you could keep it from me, huh? Didn't have the guts to tell your own brother, the only family you have left."_

_Sookie stammered, "Jason, I was going to but…"_

"_THE HELL YOU WERE, YOU BITCH!" he screamed and before she knew what was happening, he was next to her on the floor with his hands around her neck trying to kill her._

_She struggled but to no avail; he was too strong for her. "J-Jason, w-whatss wro-ong wi-iith you?" she managed to gasp._

_He grinned. "Nothing's the matter; in fact, I've never felt better. It does that to you."_

"_W-what?"_

"_V," he replied. He got a dreamy look on his face and released her enough that she could scoot away from him, clutching her bruised neck. "V let's you really see the world for what it is; it takes the veil off of your eyes and things once invisible are now clear." His eyes became hard again and he fixed them right on Sookie. "Like you, sis. I thought you were a good girl. Now I can see what you really are: a vampire whore."_

_His words hit Sookie harder than a slap. But what he said next robbed her of all her breath._

"_And now that I know your little secret, we've got to take care of it. I figured the best way would be just to kill you." With those words, he pulled out a large, survival knife from his waistband and, once again grinning, slowly made his way towards her._

_Sookie lashed out and managed to fell her brother. Then she ran. There were only a few places she could go to in the house where he would be hard-pressed to find her. But first she needed a weapon: thank goodness she kept that gun near the fireplace; it was easy to pick it up and be up the stairs before she heard Jason get up. She ran to her bedroom and hid in the closet, back far enough in the shadows so that it would be near impossible to see her. She gasped, trying to bring her breathing under control as she heard creaking stairs, then the sound of her door being opened. Then, a voice:_

"_Sookie, are you alright?"_

_She gasped. "Sam!" She threw herself out of the closet and into the arms of her boss. "What are you doing here?"_

_He eyed her. "Did you think you could keep that a secret from me?" Sookie hung her head. "Anyways, I was running past your house and I smelled blood. Is everything okay?"_

"_No, listen. My brother is high on V and is trying to kill me. We have to get out of here now!" All of a sudden, Sam was tackled to the ground and Jason nearly stabbed him in the chest. Sam was able to wrestle Jason and now the knife was caught in between the two, with both having two hands on the weapon._

"_Sam, so nice of you to join us," Jason panted, muscles visibly shaking with tension. "Tell me, did you know about my sister's dirty little secret?"_

"_Just found out," Sam said, trying desperately to keep the knife from completing its journey. "Jason, why are you doing this? Is it the V?"_

_Jason scoffed. "V is the best thing that has happened to me. I see through the lies of life; I see people for who they really are, what they are on the inside!" Through this, the knife was slowly but surely making its way closer and closer to Sam. "The voices in my head tell me what to do, Sam; they told me that the only way to balance life would be to kill my sister. And now that you intervened, I get to kill you too. Goodbye Sam…"_

_Sookie saw what happened next in slow motion. Quick as lightening, Jason punched Sam right in the face, causing Sam to remove his hands from the knife to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. Jason had complete control of the knife and before Sam could react, began to bring it down, aiming for the heart. Sookie, in an act of desperation, leveled the gun and shot once. The bullet clipped her brother in the shoulder and he fell forward before he could complete his deed. His head hit the edge of the hope chest at the foot of the bed and he fell unconscious to the floor, still gripping the knife._

"_Sookie, call the police," Sam ordered, handing her his cell phone. "I'll keep watch here; go outside and wait for them."_

_She nodded numbly, dialed the number and sat outside on the swing and cried, waiting for the flashing lights of the police…_

Sookie's voice was shaky, but strong, as she continued. "Jason was sent to the psych ward in the hospital up in Shreveport. He went through detox for about two weeks; I visited him everyday."She choked on sobs, while Bill held her hand. She resumed. "After the first week, he started to do better. Started to act more like his normal self. On my last visit, he asked for forgiveness. He said it was the V that made him do all that and that he wanted to be there for me. We both cried and I hugged him goodbye for the first time. Told him that I loved him and I'd be back with Sam to pick him up in a few days. He said he loved me back too; that was the first time in a long time that he'd done that." Now her whole body started to shake. "I got a call the next day from the hospital. They said that Jason hung himself using his bed sheet as rope. His note said that the V was still telling him to do things, so he killed himself to save others." She was now crying and shaking. "I killed my brother, Bill! I killed my own brother!"

He took her in his arms and held her. She gripped him like he was a lifeline and cried some more. "It was the V that killed him, not you. You tried to save him but he couldn't be saved."

"I could have done more," she sobbed. "I could have told him…"

"There was nothing more you could have done," he said firmly. He felt her calm down and, feeling her nod against his chest, sat them both back down. "So Sam was there for you?" he asked.

Sookie looked at him. "Not like that. He was my best friend and protector for a long time. I love him like a brother."

He averted his gaze downward. "What about T.S.?"

Her heart began to pound. "Yes, T.S. became a very important part of my life."

Bill's heart, if he still possessed one, dropped. "Do you love T.S.?"

"Yes."

Bill sucked in an unneeded breath and thought he heard his heart audibly crack in two. "Then you've made your choice. I will bother you no longer." He stood up and turned to leave.

Sookie grabbed his hand. "No, you've got it wrong. I love T.S. but…well, hang on." She pulled him into the living room and called up the stairs, "T.S.! Could you please come down here!"

Bill did not want to meet the man that had stolen Sookie's heart; not now nor in a million years. He wanted to be alone with his heartbreak for right now. He glanced towards the top of the stairs and what he saw puzzled him.

The person that came down the stairs had hair that was an intermediate of brown and blonde; neither color was dominant but they harmonized well together. Eyes of brown ringed in deep blue surveyed the scene before them and, after a moment's hesitation, came down the stairs and stood before Sookie and Bill.

"Bill Compton, I'd like you to meet T.S."

Bill held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, T.S."

"That's just my nickname," T.S. replied, shaking Bill's hand. "My real name is Thomas Samuel Compton and I'm almost five years old."

**_*Speechless* I hope that's what you are because I am and I even wrote the chapter. R&R and I'll try to get Chapter 8 up right quick._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, so I'm a really bad writer. I've been getting so many reviews, with people asking when the next chapter was coming up, and here we are, almost a month from the last time and I STILL hadn't gotten anything new uploaded. School has become a super pain, but thankfully I only have two more weeks and then XMas break. And I was also suffering from an EXTREME case or writer's block. I had no idea what to write. But thankfully, Piper1715 send me a inspiring message that kicked my rear into gear and so here's chapter 8! Hopefulyy ya'll like it! This chapter's for you, Piper1715!_**

Sookie watched as Bill absorbed the boy's words. His face slowly went from curious to astonished, his eyes growing wide and his already pale face whitening even more. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it several times, unsure of what to say in this situation. Bill glanced back at Sookie, his eyes praying for her help and she stepped in, placing her hand on his shoulder as she spoke to T.S. "Honey, remember that box Momma told you about, the one in the hope chest?"

The boy's eyes lit up as his head bobbed up and down. "Yeah! The one with the flowers on it!"

She smiled at him. "That's right. Be a good boy and go get it for Momma, will you?"

Again, he nodded and said, "Yes Momma!" He tore off for the stairs and crawled halfway up before stopping. "Momma, can I bring down George to show your friend?" He clasped his hands in front of him and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Yes, you can bring George down" she said, smiling again. "Put your jammies on too, it's almost time for night-night."

He squealed with delight, clapping his hands as he clawed up the stairs. Sookie listened for her bedroom door to open and close before she looked down at Bill, her hand still resting on his shoulder. "Bill?"

He shifted a little, as though her words had jolted him out of some trance. He placed his hand overtop of Sookie's on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as a reply. "He's mine, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Bill stood and faced her, still holding her hand in his. "How?" he asked

Sookie smiled slightly. "I was about to ask you the same question."

A half-smile graced his face. "I'm as clueless as you. I have heard some different theories," he said as he pulled her towards the couch. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to hear about everything that occurred." He sat them both down, his hand never letting go of hers, rubbing the top of it with his thumbs.

Sookie was mesmerized by this simple action. She swallowed hard and, trying to control her pounding heart, began her story. "Well, after you had been gone for about three weeks, I began to feel weird. I ate everything that was set in front of me and my mood swings were legendary. I knew what that may mean, so I went to the store and bought a test. It came out negative, though, and I thought this was just a response to all of the stress. But another week went by and nothing changed. So I decided to go to the doctor to make sure and everything was ducky until the ultrasound." She chuckled as she remembered the scene: she actually hit the doctor because she didn't believe him and had to be removed from the office. " I was afraid I was going to be alone and pregnant, but thankfully my friends took me in and made sure I was taken care of. Sam managed to find a supernatural doctor and she cared for me the whole time. Tara moved in and spent any free time with me. Lafayette picked up my medications and vitamins. Arlene cooked and drove me to my appointments in Shreveport."

Bill was enthralled. "How long were you pregnant?"

"About five months," she replied. "The doctor told me that I would more than likely have a shorter term than normal but she couldn't be sure since she'd never come across human-vamp babies before."

"When did he come? What was it like?"

Sookie smiled again. "He came at exactly 12:35 in the afternoon. One minute I was fine; the next, I was flat on the couch crushing poor Lafayette's hand and screaming for the pain to go away." Bill laughed. "It was amazing. All of a sudden, he was there, hollering like the dickens. As soon as he was in my arms, I felt like you were with me again." Sookie met Bill's eyes again, this time not breaking the contact. "I thought he was my only link to you and I was going to do everything in my power to protect that."

Bill raised his other hand and slowly cupped Sookie's face, drawing her gently into the crook of his shoulder. His arm circled behind her and his head rested on top of hers. "What was he like growing up?'

"So far, he's grown like any human child. He's smart as a whip, though, clever too. Ornery as can be and spoiled by everyone."

Bill chuckled. "Then he is truly my son."

Sookie's heart warmed at Bill's statement. She no longer knew why she was so afraid to tell him; he was handling this with excitement. "Bill, earlier you said that you heard some theories about human-vamp babies. Can you share them?"

Bill opened his mouth to speak, then suddenly looked at his watch. "Dawn's approaching."

Sookie sighed and stood up, stretching her stiff muscles. "I better go check on T.S.; he's been awful quiet and that is never good news."

Bill smiled and stood also. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

Sookie smiled in return. "Of course not." She took his hand and led him up the stairs towards T.S.'s room, which was once her room growing up. The girly walls had been painted over blue, the dollhouses replaced with puzzles and trucks and the lace curtains had been removed and replaced with light blocking panels covering steel sheets.

Sookie felt Bill's questioning stare and whispered, "He's sensitive to light. He can go out in the day but I have to be careful that he doesn't stay out too long or he'll start to burn." She noticed the boy sprawled out on his little bed, clutching his stuffed animal with his mouth wide open. "He sleeps throughout the whole day most of the time and only goes out in the sunlight once in a great while." She situated his sprawled form into the middle of the bed and covered him with a blanket, smoothing his hair back from his forehead and placing a small kiss upon it. "Sweet dreams, babe," she whispered, noticing the small wooden box next to his bed and picked it up.

Bill glided over and, after hesitating, picked up the boy's hand and stroked it gently. Sleepy eyes opened and in a small voice, T.S. asked, "Mister? Are you my daddy?"

Bill started. If he had a heartbeat, it would have skipped a beat. He glanced back at Sookie and, once receiving an encouraging nod, turned back and said, "Yes."

"Why haven't you been here with me and Momma? Where did you go?"

Bill felt his undead heart break. "I was captured by some mean men before you were born and was put into a jail for a long time. I just got out a few days ago and once I did, I came right back and looked for Momma."

T.S. blinked once as he gripped Bill's hand. "Are you gonna leave us again Daddy?" he said, little red tears starting to form in his blue-brown eyes.

Bill struggled to keep his own tears in check. He softly swept T.S.'s tears away with one finger and whispered, "No, never again."

T.S. sniffled and smiled sleepily. "Good." He patted Bill's hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Nighty-night Daddy."

Bill watched as the boy adjusted his animal and pulled the covers back over him. "Goodnight son," he whispered, but T.S. was already asleep again, a small smile gracing his little face.

Sookie watched from the doorway, clutching the small box to her chest as tears flowed down her face, as Bill stood and walked silently to where she stood, closing the door softly behind him. A single bloody tear streak marred his face but he smiled at her as he wiped it away. "I better go. It's close to sunrise."

"Hold on just a second," Sookie said. She opened the small box and extracted a photo from the top. She slipped it into the breast pocket of his button up. "Don't look at this until you get home."

He watched her as she placed the photo in his pocket and nodded at her instructions. He grabbed her hand and placed a cool kiss on top of it. "May I come over tomorrow night?"

She shuddered at the touch of his lips upon her skin. "I have to work but you are welcome to spend time with T.S. whenever you want. There's a spare key under the welcome mat if he doesn't answer the door."

Bill smiled his half-smile at her. "Thank you." He moved in closer and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Sookie."

It took all of Sookie's willpower not to take Bill's face in her hands and give him a proper goodnight kiss (and maybe other things too), but she knew she hadn't the time. She managed to squeak, "Goodnight" before he vanished into the dark woods. As she touched her burning cheek, her mind was filled with possibilities of a happy future and for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Bill crawled into his hidey-hole just as the dawn's first rays broke over the clouds. He laid down, turned on the small light above his head and pulled out the picture from his pocket. It was of T.S., taken about a month after his birth. His eyes were wide open and curious, wondering what was this contraption shoved into his face was, and his little mouth was split into a big, toothless grin. Bill smiled up at the photo. T.S. was the spitting image of himself as a baby and from what Sookie said, he also took after Bill in personality too. Bill felt the pressure of sleep coming over him, so he placed the picture back into his pocket and turned out the light. As he drifted into unconsciousness, his hand moved to rest over the picture in his left pocket. He rested it on the place where his heart once beat, where a now undead hunk began to garner new life under the bright smile of a five year-old boy. A smile graced Bill's face, and he drifted peacfully into the world of the dead.

**_Reviews are crack, so please fuel my addiction and tell me what you think. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!!!! I have been working on this chapter all week and I finally got it done. Sorry for the long wait guys; hopefully, there are still lots of people who are still interested! Again, I own nothing; everything is Charlaine's. (If I did own them, Bill would be shirtless 24/7 and Sookie would not be around :P) Enjoy!_**

The resounding bellow of the doorbell abruptly awakened the small little bundle of blankets in the darkened room of the house. Giving a small yelp, T.S. tried to disentangle himself from the cocoon of blankets, but only managed to fall from his bed onto the cold wooden floor. Again, the doorbell rung and T.S., grumbling under his breath, managed to free himself and grabbing George, made his way down the stairs to the front door. Only after recalling his mother's words earlier did he remember that Mr. Compton would be coming over tonight and T.S. quickened his pace down the stairs, bounding down two or three steps at a time. He was finally going to spend time with his daddy, a thought that brought excitement to his little mind. Padding quickly to the door, he opened it and was met with a startled Bill, whose hand froze halfway towards the doorbell once the little boy met his gaze. "Hi," T.S. stated.

Bill, his own nervousness breaking through, stammered, "Hello."

T.S.'s unusual eyes continued to stare, his head cocked slightly to the right as he studied the man standing on his porch. All of a sudden, he thrust his stuffed animal towards Bill and proclaimed, "This is George."

Bill kneeled down eye level to the boy and chuckled. His animal was a cartoon version of a vampire, complete with cape, widow's peak and felt fangs emerging from a wide grin. "He's very nice," he complimented.

"I've had him since I was a baby," T.S. said. "He's my favorite." He looked up at Bill through his eyelashes. "Momma says you're like George."

Bill nodded. "That's right, I am like George," he said.

"Can I see your fangs?"

Bill started; no one had ever voluntarily asked to see his fangs, let alone a child. But he complied, clicking them slowly into place. T.S., eyes wide, gingerly touched one with his pointer finger. "Neato…" he whispered. Then he beamed, happiness and delight sparkling in his eyes. Bill, despite his fangs, grinned back. T.S. grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him towards the doorway. "C'mon, I'll show you my room. I've gots loads more animals and army guys and trains and all kinds of things!"

Bill laughed softly, retracted his fangs and allowed the small child to pull him into the house. Not even ten minutes alone together and the boy had a hold of his undead heart.

* * *

Three hours later, Bill lay spread eagle on the living room floor, with a plastic handgun holstered at his side and a black mask covering his eyes.

"DADDY!!!" he heard, as T.S. skidded into the living room, a cowboy hat cocked jauntily on his head and two pistols in his hands. He saw Bill laying on the ground, cocked his head and questioned, "Daddy, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, just resting," Bill replied, an arm slung over his masked face.

T.S. let out a loud sigh. "Daddy, robbers do not rest. They rob banks and get caught by sheriffs," he said as he pointed to the shiny badge on his chest.

"Well, I give up," Bill said as he peeked between his fingers, smiling at his son. "You win."

T.S. grinned back. "Good, cuz I'm tired too," he said as he collapsed next to Bill.

Bill surveyed the room around them. Both couches were tipped on their sides, their cushions lay spread across the floor between the two. Every blanket or sheet in the house was incorporated into the "roof" of their fort, which took up most of the living room's free space. Random toys and animals lay scattered around and a laundry basket, that was filled with clean, folded clothes, was overturned and used as a jail. "When does your mother come home?"

"Not till later," came the reply. "At the 12, I think."

Bill glanced at his watch: 10:00PM. "Oh, we've got plenty of time then," he said, flopping back to the ground. They settled into a silence, the only sound being T.S. breathing softly.

"Daddy, I gots a question."

"What's that, son?"

"When are the bad people coming back?"

Bill's brow furrowed. "What bad people?"

T.S. fiddled with his holster. "The bad people that kept you away from Momma and me."

"What makes you think they're coming back?"

"I have dreams."

Bill's eyes widened. "Dreams?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, scary ones. The bad people come back and scary things happen. Then I wake up and Momma comes in my room and hugs me till the pictures go away."

Bill pushed himself up from the floor and sat cross-legged across from his son. "T.S., as long as I am here, nothing bad will happen to you or your mother. And the bad people that kept me away are absolutely not coming back."

"Promise?" T.S. whispered.

"I promise.

T.S. smiled. A promise from his daddy was good enough for him. "Okay," he said. He looked around at the whirlwind of mess that surrounded them. "Do we really have to clean all of this?" he whined.

Bill smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid we do. I'm sure Momma wouldn't like it if she came home to a big mess."

T.S. looked at Bill and a sly smile began to form. "I think, since _you_ lost Sheriffs & Robbers, that _you_ should clean it up."

"Oh no, mister," Bill said, standing up and looking down. "You helped make the mess and you can help clean it up."

T.S. let out a huge sigh and picked himself up off the floor. "Alright, I'll help."

Bill turned to walk to the living room when the sound of feet hurriedly in the opposite direction. He heard the tiny voice say, "If you can catch me!" and then he himself tore after T.S., laughing as he ran.

* * *

Sookie switched on the light and groaned; her house looked like a tornado had touched down. "T.S.!" she shouted. Silence greeted her. "Thomas Samuel, you better get here right now!"

All of a sudden, the basement door burst open and a squealing T.S. came bounding out. At seeing his mother, he skidded to a halt, almost being bowled over by Bill in the process. Both were still in their costumes and Sookie hid a smile behind her hand. She collected herself and tried to look stern. "T.S., what is this mess?"

He tried to look innocent. "What mess, Momma?"

She swept her hand out to encompass the room behind her. T.S. pasted a look of realization on his face. "Oh, _that_ mess," he said. "We were just coming up to clean it all up."

"I bet," she said. "Please go in there and start cleaning up mister. I need to talk to your daddy for a second."

T.S. slumped his shoulders and shuffled towards the living room, stopping to glance behind him every few seconds to make sure they were watching him. Once he made it into the room and the sound of toys hitting each other could be heard, Sookie turned her attentions to Bill. "Having fun?"

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Yes," he admitted. "When I was a small boy, my father never played with us; there was too much work to be done. I have to say that when I became a father myself, I did the same thing. But times are different now; children are allowed to be children."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "What did ya'll do tonight?"

"Anything you could possibly think of: board games, puzzles, Sheriffs & Robbers…"

Sookie stepped closer to Bill and tapped the holster still strapped at his side. "I take it that's why you have this and the mask, then."

Bill's blue eyes bore into her. "Yes," he breathed.

"You look very dashing in that mask, Mr. Compton."

Bill gave her the half-grin and then gestured to her outfit. "And you look very fetching in that outfit, Ms. Stackhouse."

Sookie eyed herself and took in the grease stains and lingering smell of cigarette smoke. "Oh yeah, just a vision of beauty here," she laughed.

Bill cupped her face with one hand. "You look the same as you did five years ago."

Sookie blushed. "That's not true; I've aged so much…"

"Nonsense," Bill chided quietly. "You look every bit as gorgeous as you did the night I met you." As he whispered, his face grew closer and closer to hers.

"Well, right back at ya."

Bill laughed, then dipped his eyes towards her lips. His mouth parted and he met her gaze again, silently asking permission. With a slight nod from her, Bill quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss. Caught up in the passion of it, Sookie clutched Bill's shirt, pulling him as close to her as she could as his hands tangled in her hair. Lips clashed and tongues dueled as they both let their feelings flood. Bill's fangs lowered and elicited a moan from Sookie. _Oh damn, shit, shit, shit, shit…_she thought. _If T.S. was not in the next room, I would throw him down and have my way with him…_

"Momma, I'm done!!" came the declaration from the living room. Bill and Sookie parted, stealing a few more kissed before the boy came back. "All my toys are in the box and the blankets are folded. Can I go put my PJ's on?"

Sookie smiled at her son. "Yes, baby, you can. Do you want me and Daddy to read you a story?"

T.S. clapped his hands in delight. "Yes, Momma!" He bounded up the stairs, disappearing before peeking his head around the corner. "Momma?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why were you saying bad words?"

Sookie frowned. "I wasn't saying any bad words."

T.S. gave her a look, one she had frequently sent his way when she knew he wasn't telling the truth. "Momma, I heard you. I was picking up my toys and I heard you say the 's-word' and the 'd-word' and something about 'having your way' with Daddy."

Sookie paled. She glanced sideways at Bill and saw that he had a look of disbelief on his face. "Baby, it was nothing. Go get ready and we'll be up in a second."

T.S. grumbled in disappointment; he knew he wasn't being told the truth. "Well, at least you didn't have naughty pictures in your head like Daddy did," he muttered as he finished his trek upstairs.

Sookie froze and was momentarily breathless; she turned slowly to face Bill, who had become, if possible, even more pale. And they stared at each other; each knowing the others thoughts because the same floated through their minds: T.S. apparently took after his mother; he can read the thoughts of others. But no one imagined that he could hear the thoughts of vampires…

* * *

Orange eyes glowed in the darkness, masked both by the woods and by magic. With keen hearing, they had heard the revelation of the half-breed child and with clear eyesight, had taken in the fearful expressions of the parents. _Interesting…_ they thought to themselves. _My boss will be pleased with this. _A sadistic smile spread across their face and they glided silently farther into the wood, becoming invisible in seconds, leaving no signs nor trail that could be followed.

**_I've got a fever! And the only prescription is more REVIEWS!_**

**_To all of my loyal readers, MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well, goodbye month-long Xmas break, hello spring semester :( Not even a week into it and I'm already swamped. I promise NOT to put this story on hiatus but updates may take longer than they are now. But let's not dwell on such depressing matters, here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Again, I own nothing! If I did, it would be called "The Bill Compton Show" and it would involve a shirtless Bill doing muscle toning activities for the whole hour. ;)_**

Everything felt different now, in the beginning of the end.

Suddenly, there was no air to breathe. The ground, once sturdy beneath her feet, was unsteady; it's perch on the shoulders of Atlas disturbed. The stifling heat of a Louisiana night turned arctic in mere moments. She wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold. Turning slightly, she was startled at his presence, her brain too addled to remember that he was there from the beginning. His mask and holster, once novelty, now seemed out of place in this situation. "Bill?" she whispered.

He seemed to be oblivious to her words. He stood frozen; his handsome, pale face drawn and impassive. She whispered his name again and startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to face her, his features mirroring her own; surprise, worry and fear flashed in his eyes. "How long?"

"He's only had the dreams before…"

He strode closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sookie, how long?"

"Two months," she replied, not meeting his eyes. "They started two months ago. But, they're only dreams. Nightmares that I could soothe away. Now, the things he'll see…I can't kiss those away…" Sookie's body began to tremble. "Oh Bill, what are we going to do?"

He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her tightly into his body. She could feel his hands trembling slightly as well. "I have no idea," he whispered, his mind still reeling from what happened.

No other words were spoken. They simply clutched each other as the maelstrom known as life whirled around them.

* * *

He strode confidently down the marble hallway, his destination dead ahead. A pair of massive, black mahogany doors loomed ahead, a stark contrast to the dove gray walls that surrounded it. A lonely guard stood vigil, arms clasped across his chest and a raptor gaze that seemed to encompass both the visitor and the whole hallway in a single glance. He slowed as he reached the doors, coming to a stop about three feet away, peering down from his towering frame to meet the strange eyes of this guard. "I have urgent information," he said, his voice surprisingly soft for such a large man. "The hunt has been initiated."

The sea foam eyes of the guard did not change their searching gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he picked up the red phone that lay to his right and spoke quietly into it. Listening for a moment, he nodded and hung up. Still holding the man's gaze, he gently pushed one of the doors open with his left hand; it slid silently open into a dark room. "You are expected."

The giant shuffled forward and waited until the door closed behind him before walking forward. The room was completely dark save for a shaft of light that centered on a raised dais in the middle of the room. The man strode forward, then kneeled before the steps, head bowed reverently before he whispered, "I bring news."

"So I've heard," came the disembodied voice from the darkness. "And what news do you bring, Tracker?"

In the darkness, a flash of orange. "I have located our prey."

A shuffle. "Really? Status?"

"All that we thought of…and more."

"Excellent. You have done well, Tracker. Very well indeed. As promised, your reward."

The Tracker smiled as he thought of what said reward would be. Then, a grimace crossed his face. He felt…different. Then his glowing eyes flickered and he dropped silently, not even emitting a cry during the whole experience.

A ghostly hand appeared into the light shaft and plucked the red phone from its stand. A number was dialed and the voice spoke one sentence into the mouthpiece. "Master, the hunt is on." The phone was placed back into its cradle before the being in the chair called out, "Adder?"

Immediately, the man with the sea foam eyes appeared.

The hand waved casually towards the body in the light. "Dispose of that, please. He fulfilled his duties quite well."

Adder smirked. "And what of his reward?"

A chuckle. "He received it. A quick, painless death was more than he deserved." A face obscured by shadows became somewhat visible and eyes of shining silver gazed into Adder's. "The hunt is on…"

* * *

Sookie and Bill sat close together at the kitchen table, nursing drinks and saying nothing. After gathering themselves together and erecting mental blocks, they followed their son to his room and, as promised, read him a story before bedtime. Once T.S. was soundly asleep, they ventured downstairs to talk and now found themselves unable to formulate sentences.

Their son, aside being the result of a vampire-human relationship, could read minds. And not just human minds, but also those of the undead. How did this happen? Why did it happen to them?

Sookie broke the silence first as a snippet of an earlier conversation came to mind. "Did you find out anything?" Bill raised his head from his TruBlood and looked at her questioningly. "About how we got ourselves into this little predicament?"

"Oh yes, that," he said. "I'm afraid that I was unable to find much on human-vampire procreation. Since male humans retain the ability to remain fertile for a much longer time than females and vampires remain what they were when they were turned, it _is_ possible for a male vampire and a human female to procreate. The thing is that in all my years, I have never seen nor heard of such a feat happening. There are vampires thousands of years older than myself and even they are skeptical of this statement. However, there is the legend…"

Sookie's interest was peaked. "What legend?"

Bill met her gaze. "There is a legend that when a vampire falls, truly falls, in love with a human and wants to change their ways, there is a bond that is formed that restores some of their humanity to them."

Sookie blushed, then stated, "If that was the truth, then there'd be hundreds of these little half-vamp babies runnin' all over the place."

Bill's mouth curved in a half-smile. "You would be surprised to find how few vampires wish to change themselves." He looked at her again, seriousness wiping the smile from his face. "I think we need to speak to Eric."

"Why?" Sookie asked. "Why would he care about us? You know he would just try and find a way to gain something from this."

"I am well aware of how his mind works," Bill replied. "However, he is older and has seen a great many more things than I. He may be able to shine some light on a solution or offer protection."

Sookie's forehead furrowed. "Protection? From what?"

Bill's face hardened and he suddenly looked dangerous, more vampire-like as he said, "Other vampires may feel threatened that their thoughts can be read and may try to harm T.S."

"Over my dead body."

"I concur, on all except the dead part." Sookie would've cracked a smile if it wasn't for the intense look on Bill's face. "I would die before I let any harm befall upon you two. I am, however, quite young in the hierarchy and having an ally like Eric would definitely work to our advantage."

Sookie grumbled. "Well, I still don't like it." She let out a sigh and a smile came back onto Bill's face. "As you said though, he may be our only chance. I have to work tomorrow but we can go the night after. Early though, I'll not have my son seeing what really goes on at that place."

His smile grew as Sookie tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn. "I should be going. You are tired." He rose from his seat and, kissing her cheek, made to walk towards the door but was stopped by her hands grabbing his arm.

"How long until sunrise?"

Bill looked at his watch. "Three hours."

"Please, don't go," she said, averting her eyes. "There's a hole in the hallway closet that T.S. 'accidentally' made last summer when he tried to launch a bowling ball down the stairs. It opens to the ground and seems to be light-tight." She met his gaze again. "You are welcome to stay there once the sun rises."

He smiled. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I declined such an offer?" he said softly.

Sookie smiled back and led him upstairs to her room. She kicked off her shoes once they entered and, too tired to do anything else, collapsed on the bed . Bill also kicked off his shoes and joined her, enveloping her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. "Bill, what if something bad happens?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

She picked at his shirt. "What if Eric refuses to help? What is someone finds out and tries to hurt T.S.?"

"I promised my son that I would never let someone or something harm either of you. I intend to keep my promise," Bill firmly stated. "Eric may seem cruel, dear heart, but he is a good man. He was there when I was released and he helped me greatly. I can only hope he will help us again." He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head; she was already half-asleep. "Now don't you think any more about it. We'll worry about it tomorrow. Sleep, Sookie."

She snuggled closer to him. "G'night Bill."

"Goodnight, Sookie."

* * *

Across an ocean, a red phone receiver was being placed in it's carrier. The long, slender fingers gently steepled to support a chin that was split with a sinister grin. A call from the underling, usually bringing failure, brought splendid news indeed. The hunt was on at last. It was only a matter of time before that boy was his and the next phase could be put into motion. The vast room echoed with a sadistic cackle. _At last, it shall be mine…_

**_"The green button calls to you! Leave this author a review! PLEASE!!!!!"_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm terrible. Please, don't throw things at me for taking an eternity in updating this. To say I was suffering from writer's block is an understatement. Hopefully, this will appease to ya'll.**_

**_Again, I own nothing; all characters, except for T.S., are owned by CH and AB. I am grateful they allow me to play with them *giggle*_**

"So, how are things with Mr. Tall, Dark and Dead?"

Sookie blushed slightly and whirled to frown at the smirking face of Lafayette. "I don't think this is the appropriate time or place to talk about that subject, thank you very much."

The grin on his face grew wider as he used his unfurled fan to encompass the nearly empty room. "Actually, I think it be the best time, considerin' the only person in here is Jane Bodehouse." He pointed at the scantily clad women at the end of the bar, who seemed to be having a intense make-out session with the countertop. "And she sure as hell ain't gonna hear a damn thing. We dead tonight, hookah. Now spill."

Sookie averted her eyes. "Ain't nothing to tell."

"See bitch, you lyin' to me. Don't make me pull out da big guns."

Sookie opened her mouth to ask just exactly what "big guns" he was talking about when she felt a tingling at the back of her neck and the familiar, comforting blank space of _his_ mind fill her head. She smiled widely to herself, forgetting Lafayette for a minute and watched as Bill and T.S. walked through the door, their faces lighting up with similar smiles as they saw her. T.S. ran up and wrapped himself around her waist. "Hey Momma! Are you surprised?"

She laughed. "Very much." She lifted her face towards Bill and closed her eyes as she felt his cool lips brush her cheek. "What brings you boys down here tonight?"

Bill's mouth quirked up. "T.S. was bored."

"Oh, really. And there was nothing you two couldn't think to do?"

"Well, we watched television for a while…"

A frustrated sigh interrupted Bill. "Daddy, it was on the History Channel. And it was real boring." T.S. peeked behind his mother and noticed Lafayette and a now present Tara and Arlene behind the bar. "Auntie Tara! Auntie Arlene! Uncle Lafayette!" he squealed, dashing over to hug them.

Sookie turned her full attention to Bill. "Please tell me it wasn't one of those Civil War documentaries you're so fond of."

He shrugged and managed to look sheepish. "Maybe…"

She laughed. "No wonder he was bored."

"If he had sat still and watched, he might have learned something."

"Yeah, like what the backs of his eyelids looked like."

He smirked back. "You are lucky I managed to talk him into coming here after the show. He was quite adamant about an activity involving a Slip-and-Slide, the stairs and a sled." He became serious again and stepped closer to whisper, "You are not upset we are here, are you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I thought that you may still want to keep my relationship to T.S. a secret."

She shrugged and fidgeted with the hem of his henley. "I think for the time being, that's a good idea. They'd have questions and we don't exactly have convincing answers."

Bill nodded at her reply. "Yes, I concur. I was reluctant to bring him down tonight, but the alternative did not sound pleasant."

She rolled her eyes. "Ah, one of his notorious experiments; he's famous for them. Once, when Tara was babysitting, he built a ramp at the foot of the stairs and tried to jump his tricycle. It was actually quite neat, considerin' he was only three at the time…"

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

"But Tara just happened to be walking past at that moment and she took a wheel to the face." Bill winced slightly. "I'm still payin' for that tooth and she didn't baby-sit for a while after that."

Bill laughed. "He is inventive, just like I was at that age. As a boy, I got the idea that I could fly, so I built wings out of twigs and an old sheet one day, then took a flying leap out of the tree in our yard." He smiled at the memory, then his eyes flicked behind her. When they returned to her face, the blue irises sparkled mischievously. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him; their bodies pressed tightly against one another. He dipped his head close to her and whispered, "Do you realize that everyone is staring at us right now?"

Dazed, Sookie glanced behind her to see Lafayette fanning himself furiously, Tara standing with wide eyes and an open mouth and Arlene leaning forward, biting her lower lip. Realizing they were caught, they snapped themselves out of the trance and tried to look busy, all failing miserably. She giggled, gave the trio a knowing look before she faced Bill again, planting a light kiss on his lips. "Go sit. I'll be over in a second."

He smiled at her once again and turned to slid into the booth. Sookie gathered herself before turning around to walk back to her friends. _I am never going to live this down…_

" 'Ain't nothin' to tell' my sweet ass," cackled Lafayette. "Not with that eye porn, hookah. You givin' up the goods, my crazed skank?"

"No!"

Lafayette sighed and leaned towards Tara. "Why is e'rybody tellin' me lies today?"

"I'm serious. Bill and I haven't done…_that_ since before he left."

Sookie met three pairs of dubious eyes. "You're telling me that since he came back, ya'll haven't done the Horizontal Horror?" Tara clipped. "What the hell you guys been doing these past weeks?"

"We just…talk."

Arlene scoffed. "Sookie, we ain't dumb; he is completely into you. C'mon, tell the truth."

"If I'm lyin', I'm cryin' and I ain't shed a tear. We haven't had that conversation yet; to be honest, it's the farthest thing on our minds."

"Well, what's more important that that?" questioned Arlene.

Sookie sighed inwardly. _Just the fact that I'm still in shock at Bill's sudden return, my lingering anger, the immense sexual tension between us, realizing my son can read human and vampire minds, the harm that might come to him…_ "It's just…not the right time. Talking is the only thing that we can handle right now."

"Well, I'm gonna say that those gotta be some goddamn stimulating conversations to make you two act the ways you did," Lafayette said. "Lord help me if I wasn't clutching my pearls back here."

Sookie rolled her eyes and walked behind the bar to get a O- for Bill, setting her mental blocks to keep from hearing the conversation she knew they were having.

"I give it a week," said Arlene.

"I give it three days," piped Tara.

Lafayette started laughing so hard he had to wipe away tears. "Ah, you bitches crack me up." He met the glares of the two women. "Was I the only one who saw what just happened? The touching, the whispering and smoldering glances? Dey be fucking each other tonight for sure, yessir," he stated as he waltzed back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Babe, what were you and Uncle Lafayette doing before we left?"

T.S. smiled broadly. "We had a contest."

"What kind?"

"A straw paper blowing one. We were aiming for that sleepy lady at the end of the bar. And guess what Momma? I won!" T.S. exclaimed. "I hit her right in the eye!"

Bill coughed, an unnecessary action, to try and mask his laughter as Sookie fought to keep a smile from tugging at her lips. "That wasn't a very nice game to play, young man. Next time you see Ms. Bodehouse, you apologize to her," Bill said as he pulled into the driveway.

T.S. opened his mouth, no doubt to argue, when he snapped it shut and whipped his head towards the window, his eyes wide and searching the dark woods just outside.

Sookie noticed his reaction and said, "T.S., you alright?"

No response.

She unbuckled her belt and turned to look at him. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

His little face moved slowly from the window to her face and she saw fear in his unique eyes. "Bad men…" he whispered.

The car suddenly stopped. "Stay in this car," commanded Bill as he vampire sped out and into the dark woods. She climbed from the passenger side to the driver's seat, squinting furiously into the night to try and see what was happening. The inky depths, however, gave up none of their secrets and she turned again to flash a quick, encouraging smile to T.S. "Don't worry, everything'll be alright, honey."

She felt rather than saw what happened next. A solid _thunk_ shook the small car and a body-shaped indentation suddenly appeared where she had been sitting moments before. Bill flashed up, his fangs out and eyes probing the dark for whatever had just flung him from the woods. His shirt was tattered; Sookie could see the bloody gashes beneath them begin to heal as his body was eerily still, senses poised to detect even the slightest change.

"Daddy," came a whisper from the backseat. "They left."

Despite the softness, Bill heard his son's words and swiftly walked towards the driver's side, forcing Sookie to once again change positions. He started the engine and wheeled around, heading towards the road once again.

"Bill, where are we going?"

"To see Eric."

"What?! Why tonight? What did you find?"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles becoming more pronounced against his pale skin. "Nothing. That is what concerns me."

"Nothing?"

He nodded grimly. "There was no scent nor trail in the woods. Yet, I was attacked by someone, someone that could match my strength easily." He spared a glance her way. "Did you sense anything?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, not a thing. If it had been a shifter, I would've picked up on something. Even a vampire." She glanced back at T.S. "Honey, how did you know someone was out there?"

He shrugged. "I felt them," he said simply. He fell into an uncharacteristic silence before adding, "I saw funny eyes too. Just for a second."

"What did they look like, baby?"

"Light," he said. "Like the sky on a real sunny day. " Sookie could tell T.S. was uncomfortable talking about this, so she dropped the subject.

"There are strange powers at work here," Bill muttered. "I hope Eric can enlighten us."

"Momma, where are we goin'?"

"To meet a…friend of me and Daddy. He owns a place called Fangtasia."

T.S. wrinkled his nose. "What kind of dumb name is that?"

If she hadn't just witnessed a vampire be tossed around like a rag doll, she would've laughed at his statement. An uneasy tightness bloomed in her chest; there were too many questions and not enough answers to them.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

_**Make my little romantic, vampy heart happy: leave me a review. :)**_

**_Next chapter, fun times at Fangtasia. :P_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Finally, the wall has been breached and the little lightbulb above my head finally got changed. Writer's Block is a bitch. But, here she is; I feel it's a tad "meh" but serves its purpose in the end. ENJOY :)**_

**_Again, I own diddly squat aside from the adorable T.S., Adder and the guys at the end. Thanks to CH and AB for letting me play with their characters._**

It was a fairly nondescript building; it's squat, crumbling, grey architecture fit easily into the industrialized feel of the street that shared its name. The only clues that gave it away as being more was the jazzy neon sign glaring in the window, the reverberating sound of blaring bass and the straggle of ostentatious fangbangers that still lingered outside its closed door, wearing little clothing and wielding even less scruples.

"Well, nice to see some things haven't changed," Sookie said dryly as she turned to hide her son's eyes from the exposed flesh outside. "Why are they dressed like they're on the set of some X-rated John Wayne movie?"

Bill parked the small yellow car near the entrance and glanced at the loitering group. "I do believe it is _theme night_," he said haltingly, as if the concept was completely foreign to him.

_As if being a vampire wasn't enough…_Sookie thought. "Can you please remind me why we're here again?"

"Sweetheart, Eric is extremely erudite," he explained. "He has walked this Earth for over 1,000 years and has seen a great many things in the process. I feel that he will be our best chance in finding the answers to our questions."

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell him about you-know-who?"

"I would be surprised if he did not know already," Bill said. "But to be on the safe side, let us not mention the little _extra_ details."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "I still don't trust him, Bill."

"In any other setting, I would concur," he said. "But for some unfathomable reason, I trust him in this matter."

"But he's the one that got you into all this trouble in the first place, Bill."

Bill sighed; he couldn't argue with that. "That is true, yes," he agreed. "However, he was the one that came to claim me after my imprisonment. And I also believe that he has watched over you and T.S. these past years, though he feigns knowledge about it. He may be deceitful, dear heart, but he is fiercely loyal to those he considers loyal to him." Bill glanced at his watch: 2:07AM. "It is past two," he declared.

"Let's get it over with," Sookie muttered.

They both exited the car at the same time and helped to extract T.S. from the back. They walked briskly to the door, Sookie holding T.S.'s hand while Bill gently steered Sookie with a hand to her lower back. They reached the worn wooden barrier and, without knocking, stepped quickly inside.

* * *

T.S. looked around the bar in awe. _This is nothing like Uncle Sam's place_…he thought to himself.

The main room was dark and enclosed, giving the patrons a feeling of being in the bowels of a large beast. The walls were painted red and black furniture was scattered about. A small dais with a large chair lay to one side and a long bar took up the opposite. Neon lights cast a harsh glare on every surface. Despite the fact is was after closing time, a few stragglers lingered, either calling for rides, passed out at the bar or leaning heavily on an arm of the undead. T.S.'s bright eyes drank in everything, flitting quickly from place to place before…

A sudden chill trickled down his back and a cold, calculated thought whispered in his head.

Without betraying his interest, T.S. focused intently on the last person he scanned.

A black clad, average looking man was slouched over at the bar, his face half-hidden in the darkness. There seemed to be nothing otherwordly (despite the vampire-vibe he gave off) about his appearance but then that feeling came over the boy again and he knew that man was trouble.

Trouble with a capital T.

Suddenly, a booming voice rang out in the relative silence of the closed bar.

"You missed me that much?"

T.S. heard his mother groan and when he turned, his little eyes widened in amazement.

Before him stood the tallest man he'd ever seen. He was dressed in all black: black boots paired with black jeans and a black vest, a black cowboy hat and a black bandanna was tied around his neck. The ensemble was tied nicely together by a pistol holster slung low across his waist. The only color in his outfit was the shiny, gleaming platinum 'sheriff's' badge pinned to his chest and the long mane of golden locks that peeked from behind the hat. The man smiled wider and spread his arms to show off more of his costume.

"You like it? I think it's very authentic myself," he said.

"You do look the part," Bill commented.

"A regular Rooster Cogburn if I ever saw," Sookie muttered.

The man's smile grew even wider. "There's that charm I've missed. How long has it been, dear Sookie: more than two years, yes?"

"Three years and two months," Sookie answered smoothly. "Believe me, not long enough."

"But you're here right now," the man answered back, his voice becoming terse and his eyes hardening a little. "Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

T.S. listened as his momma began to tell the story of the attack, being interrupted a few times by both his father and the tall man, who asked her a lot of questions and made her repeat herself many times. Bored by the story about something he was at, he let his little mind wander and eventually found himself trying to focus back on the man at the bar. He felt the characteristic chill crawl down his spine before he actually found the man and when he did his eyes widened a bit.

The man had moved closer.

To the normal observer, the man hadn't moved much, if at all from his place a the bar. To T.S., he knew because the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grew stronger. He listened as the man slowly, silently and surely moved closer.

"Momma," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. She was busy talking and failed to hear him. "Momma," he whispered a bit louder, this time tugging on her hand clasped in his.

She peered down at him and said, "Hang on, baby," before she returned to her conversation.

"Momma," he said again.

"Thomas Samuel, you're being plain rude," she said, looking down at him again. "Momma told you hang on; she's busy discussing something with Mr. Northman. What's so important that you had to keep interrupting me?"

Before he could answer, a dark blur flew into Sookie and she was flung away from where she stood, her hand being ripped from T.S.'s grip in the process. A pair of pale, cool hands grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and T.S. felt himself moving very fast towards the door. "Momma! Daddy!" he yelped in fright, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to hit any part of the man that would stop him. He watched as they reacted, there movements far too slow for his liking; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The door that at once seemed lengths away now lay directly in front of them, the handle being touched by one of the man's pale hands…

Two things happened simultaneously.

Just as the man touched the door handle, Sookie suddenly raised her forearm towards him and her outstretched fingers twitched; just then, the man grunted in pain and he dropped T.S. to clutch his chest. A black blur flew towards the boy and he once again found himself hanging by the scruff of his neck, this time in the arms of Eric Northman. He looked towards the man, who was still grimacing in pain, before he noticed something.

"Like the sky on a clear day," he whispered. The man looked up sharply and all four could see his eyes were a strange, sea foam blue. Despite his pain, he fixed them with his raptor gaze and muttered, "The hunt has only begun." Before they could make a move towards him, the strange-eyed man vanished, leaving no trace of himself behind.

Silence reigned. No one breathed, not even the ones who had to. Eric fixed Bill and Sookie with a stare and asked, "What the hell did you do to invoke the wrath of _Congregatio Clausus_?"

* * *

"You have failed, Adder."

The man known as Adder lay knelt at the foot of the throne, his sea foam eyes cast downward in deference. "Yes, My Lord but things did not go as planned. There were…complications."

"Explain. You started with the vampire, correct? You bested him."

"Only just and it was by chance, My Lord. There is something…different about him."

The man seated in the throne tapped his fingers idly on its arm. "I will investigate the vampire further, Adder. Now, surely you overpowered the woman; she is merely a half-breed."

Adder remained silent for a moment before answering. "She surprised me the most, My Lord. I have reason to believe she is…"

"Continue."

Adder raised his gaze to meet the shiny silver eyes of the man in the throne. "I have reason to believe she is from your clan, My Lord."

The idle tapping ceased and an unearthly silence fell upon the room.

"I could kill you for such thoughts, Adder," the man whispered. "What evidence have you gathered towards such an idea?"

"She has the Touch."

The tapping started again, this time slower, more thoughtful. "You experienced it?"

"Yes, My Lord. It is quite underdeveloped but thrums with untapped power."

The man made an noncommittal sound and the tapping continued, slow and thoughtful. "It appears we have underestimated our prey, Adder."

"I take full responsibility, My Lord."

An indulgent smile creased the face of the silver-eyed man. "Yes, you would." He flipped his hand towards Adder. "You are dismissed. I am giving you a second chance, Adder; pray you don't fail me again."

Adder stood and bowed low, keeping his gaze averted. "Never, My Lord," he said before turning and walking out the grand double doors at the end of the room.

The silver-eyed man waited until the resounding _click_ of the lock came before he made any movements. His hand gently picked up the red phone and one elegant finger pressed the number "2." Almost immediately, it was answered.

"Wisp, it's Wraith," said the silver-eyed man.

"_News?"_

"Enlightening. Revenant was up to a great many things before we killed him."

_Shall I investigate?"_

"No, I have it under control here. Perhaps you could send another Hunter."

"_Rattler will depart immediately."_

"An excellent choice, my brother. Ab aeterno…"

"_Ad infinitum…"_

"**Mortui Vivos Docent."**

**_A/N: Congregatio Clausus means "Restricted Congregation." This will have more light shined upon it in further chapters._**

**_Ab aeterno="from the beginning of time"/ Ad infinitum="to infinity"/ Mortui Vivos Docent="Let the dead teach the living"_**

**_For those of you still reading, thanks for sticking by my unreliable self. Keep those kick-ass reviews coming my way; they really bring a smile to my face._**

**_Next chapter: SOME ANSWERS!_**


End file.
